


The Surprise Party

by RayneKruspe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Birthday, Biting, Choking, Demons, Dominance, Double Penetration, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sadism, Smut, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneKruspe/pseuds/RayneKruspe
Summary: Rayne had no idea how she got into this situation. It was a surprise after surprise the moment she had arrived at Lord Diavolo's birthday party. Initially, she thought it was a celebration for him. As it turns out, she was chosen to be celebrated as well for everything she had done for the brothers. During the end of the party, she had learned that both Lucifer and Lord Diavolo had a gift for her which, in turn, was also a gift for Lord Diavolo as well. With the finest bottle of red Demonus in their systems, the two demons show another side of them she had never imagined she would see.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	1. Lord Diavolo's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing in the third person POV in this story and using my MC Rayne. I am going to refrain from using too many descriptions of her character in order to make it more tailored to your images should you choose to see your MC inputted within the story to make it more enjoyable for you should you wish! 
> 
> This story will take place at the end of Chapter 18 where the MC and the brothers go to Lord Diavolo's birthday party only to be surprised by the fact that she was to be celebrated as well! Her venture begins as strange and only ends up even stranger as she finds herself in the company of two of the most powerful demons within the Devildom and they both have their eyes set on her.

The cool air of the Devildom nights hit Rayne's cheeks as she stepped up to the front door of the Demon Lord's manor. It was a special night as it was none other than Lord Diavolo's birthday. Everyone worked hard to find a perfect gift for Lord Diavolo. However, Rayne was unfortunate for she was unable to find anything that she would deem a suitable gift for him. He had vast wealth and if there was anything he needed, he was able to obtain it for himself. She did not have nearly enough Grimm to afford the best of treasures and with time running out, she had come empty-handed. She had felt bad about it and knew he had been such a help to her in her time at the Devildom. Yet, it could not be helped.

Rayne followed behind the seven brothers and watched as Lucifer knocked on the door only to be greeted by Barbatos, the easy smiling steward of Lord Diavolo, who had graciously let them in. The eight slowly walked in and Rayne's eyes were wide as she glanced around the main entrance. She had been here before when the weekend retreat occurred many months ago. However, it was adorned with decorations that simply illuminated throughout the entirety of the house. It was a set up that was most fit for a mighty ruler. Her eyes looked around and before she even realized, the brothers and Barbatos had all changed over into the illustrious demon forms.

On the balcony, Lord Diavolo descended and he held his trademark grin upon his face as he welcomed everyone. "Thank you all for coming, I am excited to have you all here!" he stated in a loud and boisterous voice that only conveyed the power that he had within. His apparel was the usual garb he wore in his demon form. There was an ornated choker that clung around his neck in black and gold and a fitting fur lined material that ran over his broad chest that was held together by a ruby pendant with golden bat-shaped wings. His black pants hung dangerously loose around his hips with chains adorning the sides and a golden slash running down his front. The bottom of his solid abs had shown the top of his V-shaped muscles that trailed down towards his pants. He had golden tattoos that resembled bracers around his wrists and his four bat-shaped red and black wings were adorned with golden decorations as well as two large curved horns that protruded from the side of his head through his bright red hair. The view and appearance of this man had commended the highest respect throughout the entire Devildom. He was certainly an attractive sight to behold as far as demons went and even Rayne had recognized this detail.

However, despite everyone else appearing in their known demon forms, she had kept to her own appearance since she was a human. Yet, she had dressed more formally than usual. Her long dark hair was braided and was held up into place with a dark red bow affixed to the top of her head. The dress she wore was a deep crimson with a deep V-lined front, showing more skin then she was used to as the lowest point laid below her cleavage. Rayne even went as far as wearing black heels to make her shapely legs appear longer while the dress had a deep cut up to the front of her thigh which exposed some of her legs as she walked. Even Mammon had a difficult time keeping his eyes off of her while Asmodeus snuggled up next to her. It was a normal day yet in such a formal setting.

"Oy! Get off of Rayne, would ya?" Mammon turned towards Asmo and approached the two, there was a look of irritation set upon his face.

Asmo only hummed and smiled as he closed his eyes. "I don't think so, she is almost as beautiful as me! And it is only fitting that I accompany the most beautiful person in the room!" Asmo chimed in, grinning at Mammon before turning towards Rayne, "isn't that right, Rayne?"

Rayne could only sigh as she shook her head. At this point, she was rather used to this sort of situation when it came to interacting with the brothers. "I do not think now is the time," she said in a hushed whisper as she turned to face the demon who was next in line to be the Demon King as he stood before everyone.

"She is quite right," another voice was heard from behind Rayne and Asmo. It was a voice that made Mammon tense as he crossed his arms and glanced sideways. "This is an evening to celebrate Lord Diavolo's birthday, not for your petty squabbling and jealousies," Lucifer had set his dark ruby gaze towards Rayne before he turned towards Lord Diavolo. For the time being, his younger brothers were quiet for the sake of Lord Diavolo and for the sake of avoiding his ire after his hint of a warning.

Diavolo crossed his arms tightly over his built chest as he smiled onto the eight figures before him, he had always found their antics and their interactions to be rather amusing and what was even more amusing was how they had caused his long time friend and right-hand man, Lucifer, to react. "Before we begin," he spoke as he watched everyone carefully now that he had the floor, "I would like to call up the special guest of honor!" he announced as he held out his arms and raised them out in front of him.

Everyone was quiet as they watched him and none of them had a look of curiosity upon their faces, all except for Rayne. Her dark brows knitted together as she quietly glanced around the room. She noticed only a few of the brothers had glanced her way which had consisted of Mammon, Levi, and Asmo and they all had calm smiles upon their faces. She then turned towards Lord Diavolo who was looking pointedly at her.

"I am talking about you, Rayne," he stated with a nod of his head as he gestured her up to stand next to him. His smile broadened as he watched her slowly and cautiously walk forward and to his side. The moment she turned to face the rest, he rested a hand onto her shoulder and looked towards the brothers. "Yes, Rayne here is the guest of honor tonight! I am sure you all agree with this sentiment!" he mentioned as he gave a broad smile to the room.

There was a slight flush over Rayne's face, as she was surprised at the events that had just occurred. She looked towards the brothers who were all smiling, some were even cheering. Hell, even Lucifer was smiling. "But... I thought..." she began to speak before turning towards Lord Diavolo. Since she was much shorter than he was she had to crane her neck to look up into his face. "I thought this was your birthday party," she nearly squeaked from the surprise turn of events.

The little squeak sound she gave was rather adorable and he could not help but give one of his well known boisterous laughs as he shook his head, "this is true, but it is a day of celebration and I wish to celebrate the human who had gone out of her way to help the brothers see eye to eye," he nodded and grinned as he turned towards Lucifer, who had seemed rather pleased, but his smile faded before any of his brothers could see. This had also amused Diavolo to no ends. "Now, what do you say, we should get the party started!" he announced and just like that, many of the denizens had appeared from seemingly nowhere and filled the entire room. The highest quality of red Demonus was being served as well as many assortments of different dishes. 

One by one, the brothers had all approached Rayne to give her their gifts. Each of them had surprised her and filled her with great joy. She had no idea about this arrangement and she felt like she was put on the spot, but with the distraction of the new additions to the room, she was able to relax at this moment. She thanked everyone as they had gifted her with different items. Last, but not least, Lucifer had approached her.

"Here, Rayne, I do hope you like it," he spoke with a trace of a smile on his lips. He pulled out a darkened jewel that had a unique shimmer to it. It was something she had recognized and her eyes grew wide before looking up into his ruby-red eyes. "I saw you eyeing it the other day and it appeared that you liked it," he spoke in his deep-toned voice. 

"I do, thank you very much," she said as she reached out, but he pulled back the box that contained it. She glanced up towards his face, feeling slightly confused. That was when she saw him dig the jewel out of the box and saw that it was attached to a sliver of a golden chain that Lucifer carefully gripped the top with his gloved hands.

There was a bit of a grin upon his face as he held up the chain and looked towards Rayne, "turn around," he stated simply. It was not a request or a suggestion, it was more or less an order and he could not help but grin wider as she turned just as he had asked. He stepped forward and reached over her head and held the chain in front of her neck, which he observed quite easily due to the state of her hair being pulled up. He placed the jewel down against her ivory chest and his gaze lingered only for a mere second before pulling slightly at the two chains. Once he clasped the links together with ease, he released it and let the necklace hang around her neck. "Now, back to me," he said and stood back to watch her face him. He had a satisfied grin upon his face as he placed his hand over his chest and tilted his head to the side. "I am sure this comes as a surprise to you, but this was planned. I hope you are not too shocked by this turn of events," he spoke in an amused manner.

Rayne could not help but gaze down at the beautiful jewel upon her chest before glancing up towards Lucifer, her pale cheeks had a flush of pink across her face while she looked into his face. Once more, she had to crane her neck a little to see his face due to her shorter size. "I admit, I am quite surprised, I did not expect this," she admitted as she turned away from him and watched the others for a moment. Beel was seen at the table which held the food while Asmo began to flirt with the other denizens of the realm. Mammon was standing back and watching both of them carefully, but when he caught her gaze, he turned away and a bit of a red hue took over his cheeks. Rayne could not help but smile as she turned to face Lucifer, "thank you," she spoke with sincere gratitude.

"No, thank you," Lucifer replied, lowering his hand as he chuckled. He would not readily admit it, but she had helped him and his brothers settle quite the issue he had been facing in regards to the disruptive relationship between him and Belphegor. "Now, enjoy your night, you deserve to have some fun," he spoke with mischief in his eyes before he turned away and left her to her own devices. It did not take Lucifer very long to join Lord Diavolo and share a toast of the finest Demonus the Devildom had to offer.

* * *

It has seemed that hours had passed throughout the party. There were dances between many people and even Rayne was able to share a dance with Mammon since he had missed out on the weekend retreat some time ago. Asmo had then cut in and danced with her as the music took them into the night. Once everyone seemed happy and rather drunk, the denizens began to leave, which made the grand hall of the manor to slowly clear out. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, for the most part, however, Levi and Belphie were nowhere to be seen. Beel had approached Rayne and had a bit of an uneasy look upon his face. She tilted her head and looked at him with concern, "what is wrong, Beel?" she asked him as she noted his uneasy expression.

"I cannot find Belphie, have you seen him?" he simply asked as he fidgeted with his fingers slightly.

She frowned and shook her head, "I am sorry, I have not," her eyes rested upon his face as she frowned. She knew how much Belphie meant to him and especially since he returned to them after such a long time of being locked up. "Maybe he is outside by the lake?" she offered gently and she watched as he nodded his head. 

"Ah, yes, I will try there, thanks Rayne," he smiled softly before he turned and made his way out of the main hall. 

Rayne took a deep breath and she turned around. The remainder of the brothers had seemed to be rather drunk on the Demonus that was offered to them. At least this was the case for Asmo, Satan, and Mammon. She could not help but chuckle as she wished she could have joined them. As it turns out, Demonus had no effects on humans, so no matter how much she drank, she never felt the effects. It was best to leave it for those who were able to enjoy it. There was one more brother left that she was unable to find at the moment, aside from Belphie and Levi. It was Lucifer. She had wondered what he was doing. Lord Diavolo appeared to be missing as well. It was a fact that she shrugged off as she turned towards the door that led to the balcony. She stepped onto it and leaned against the railing, her eyes taking in the view of the entirety of the Devildom as the wind blew against her face and hair.

Meanwhile, there was a conversation being had not so far away from Rayne.

"Are you sure about this, Diavolo?" Lucifer had questioned him. He was unsure if it was the effects of the alcohol that made his ears fuzzy after he had heard from Diavolo. He set his red gaze upon his face as he raised a dark brow with curiosity.

Diavolo could not help but gently chuckle at Lucifer's question. He was not the only one who had consumed a vast amount of Demonus, Lord Diavolo had also taken quite his share. It was his birthday, after all! "I am quite sure, Lucifer. Besides, I am sure you can admit it would be rather fun," Diavolo softly laughed as he glanced down from the balcony above the great hall. His golden eyes were set on the open door that led to the outside balcony down below.

Lucifer's eyes followed his gaze and towards the door, his face had different expressions covering them. The request was one he would not have expected to hear from his friend and it was rather surprising. What was even more surprising was the fact that Lucifer was entertaining the idea in his head. Was it the drink?

"Besides, I have seen the way you look at her, you have to admit, it would be rather fun, wouldn't it?" his lips curled into a grin as he spared a side glance towards Lucifer. The problem with Diavolo's comment was that it was true. It was something Lucifer could not deny, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise. 

Lucifer gazed from the entrance of the door and up into the ceiling, his eyes squinting as he was lost in thought. He had heard from Diavolo himself what he had wanted to engage in, the question was, would Rayne even go for it? "Very well, Diavolo... I will fetch her," he stated before pushing himself away from the balcony and turned away from his friend, who simply leaned against the balcony, a grin upon his face as his golden eyes danced along with the room. His head was full of drink but he felt an even deeper thirst within himself.

On the balcony, Rayne kept her eyes fixed on the skyline, it was a rather beautiful sight to behold. She had to admit, she was having a wonderful time. Yet, even with this in mind, she knew the time for the term to come to an end was quickly approaching. It was something she did not want to think about, but it had festered itself within her mind. Rayne could not tear her eyes away from the skyline until she heard footsteps behind her. For a moment, she thought it was Mammon since he had often sought her out. With this in mind, she wanted to tease him just a bit and she turned around, pressing her backside against the railing of the balcony as her hands reached back and pressed over the top of the railing. She had an alluring look on her face as well as how she stood. However, she was surprised by who it was standing before her.

The familiar ram shaped horns that belonged to Lucifer was the first thing she had noticed, then there were the four black feathered wings set upon his back. Her eyes widened slightly and she straightened up her posture just a little as her lips parted slightly. "Oh... hello, Lucifer, I was not expecting you," she spoke, her cheeks flushing once more as she turned her head to the side a little, attempting to avert her gaze.

Lucifer did not speak right away as he watched her. He did not miss the little act she was putting on and he had to admit, he felt an unfamiliar tinge of emotion he did not quite understand, or rather, he was unable to identify. He discarded the thought for now and wondered who it was she had expected. These details did not matter and he crossed the balcony to close some of the distance between them. "Rayne, Lord Diavolo has requested your presence, you will come with me at once," he spoke in his usual calm composure, yet his mind was slightly buzzing from what he knew was to come as well as the drink.

Rayne felt the color drain from her face, "umm... is he upset I did not get a gift for him?" she frowned slightly and glanced down, "I really tried, but I could not f..." she was cut off as he raised his hand and glanced at her face.

"That does not matter, besides, you do have something you can give him," he stated in a matter of fact way, yet he would not elaborate. Lucifer turned and walked towards the door and he had expected her to follow behind which, to his pleasure, she had done so. ' _Good girl.'_

Lucifer led Rayne up the stairs towards the higher level above the grand room and he noticed Diavolo was not where he had last seen him. He knew where he was. Without speaking, he walked through the hallway and only glanced back slightly to make sure she was keeping up, and she was.

Rayne followed behind, her brows furrowed slightly in curiosity. She did have something she could give him? She enjoyed the idea, however, she had no idea what it could have been. She had no items along with her and she left the gifts the brothers gave her in the main room save for the gem that Lucifer had bestowed onto her. Was it the gem? She was willing to part with it if it meant it would be a suitable gift, although it would slightly be begrudgingly since she did like it and had received it from Lucifer. Despite what it could have been, she had no choice but to follow behind as he led her to a set of large double doors that were shut. Her head craned back as she admired it before Lucifer knocked twice. After he knocked, he opened the door and waited for Rayne to enter. Once she had entered, he followed and then shut the door behind him. 

Golden eyes set upon Rayne as she entered and the tan-skinned demon lord felt a grin appear over his face. He was sitting upon a chair next to the largest bed Rayne had ever seen in her life. It was adorned in red and gold with a large canopy above it. It easily was larger than two king-sized beds put together back in her world. It was obvious that this was Lord Diavolo's bedroom. Why was she here? She turned to face Lucifer, who was standing before the door and kept his gaze upon Diavolo.

"Rayne, I am sure you are wondering why you are here," Diavolo finally spoke as he leaned forward. He clasped his hand together and held them against his chin underneath his lips. He kept his golden eyes trained on her and watched her every move and reaction. While he did this, he could not help but admire her features. He had found humans to be such beautiful creatures only because, like a flower, their life spans were so short and they were such fragile creatures compared to Demons Celestial beings. 

When he had asked his question, she fidgeted with the gem that hung from her neck. "Is it because I have failed to give you a birthday gift?" she felt rather silly saying it out loud, but it was the only thing she could think of that would have prompted him to call for her.

The grin remained over Diavolo's face as he searched her features. Naturally, this was not why she was called upon and it was obvious that Lucifer did not inform her of what he had wanted. "Not quite," he shook his head and closed his eyes. His hands lowered and settled onto his knees before he opened his eyes and watched her, "but if that is something that is weighing on your mind, I know exactly how to ease your anxiety," he spoke. He could sense how anxious she was the moment she spoke about the gift. This was something that did not bother him in the slightest, "not only do I believe it will ease your anxiety, but I do believe it will be something you will find to be rather enjoyable as well," he leaned forward and watched her, his grin never faltered. 

His words had made her even more confused. Rayne had not the slightest idea about what he was talking about and she wanted to turn back and ask Lucifer what all of this had meant, but she found that her gaze was unable to tear away from his golden eyes. Both curiosity and intrigue made her want to know exactly what was going on. Her lips parted for a moment but she pressed them together as she lowered her hand from the jewel around her neck. 

Diavolo leaned back and reached out to gesture his arms towards her, "come closer, Rayne," he spoke in a gentle manner. It was in a tone that was much gentler than when Lucifer gave an order. Her breath hitched slightly as she realized her feet were frozen to the ground, but she found the strength to walk across the room and she slowly approached his sitting figure.

His golden eyes trailed along with her figure as she approached, slowly gazing from her dress and up into her face. When she stopped before him, he could see the apprehension in her face. Diavolo stood to his full height, although rather slowly, as not to intimidate her. "Rayne, I am not going to harm you in any shape, way or form, you do not need to be frightened. All I offer you is a chance for an opportunity you can carry with you when you leave this place," he spoke in a softer tone. With that, he looked up and Lucifer slowly approached both of them and stood behind Rayne. His eyes were slightly lidded due to the effects of the Demonus as well as the atmosphere of the room. The way she appeared so frail and pure had caused something to stir from deep within him.

Rayne heard Lucifer's footsteps behind her and it was at this point, she understood what was going on. Even though he did not completely close the distance between them, she could feel he was right behind her. Her head turned over her shoulder a bit and she saw the look in his eyes and it caused her face to heat up. This sudden suggestion had hit her in the most unexpected of ways. With how the two looked at her to the proximity she stood between them she felt her legs slightly tremble. She turned to face Lord Diavolo once more, her eyes wide with surprise as well as a sort of intrigue. He had picked up on it right away and this caused him to step in closer to her.

Diavolo reached out and gently took her by the hand, his large hand gripping it before he stepped closer. At this point, she felt the heat of his body against her skin and it caused her breath to hitch. Just as Diavolo had done, Lucifer also took a step forward, his hand grabbing the other hand and his chest pressed against her back, his lips mere inches from her ear. This sent a shiver down her spine and her lips slightly parted. It was as if she wanted to speak, but words had failed her. Diavolo kept a close view of her eyes to gauge how she felt about this, from what he had seen, she did not seem to want to stop. 

With this in mind, Diavolo lifted his free hand and gently cupped her chin and his golden eyes gazed into hers. "If you oblige us here tonight, Rayne, we will both make a pact with you," he spoke softly. 

The moment those words hit her ears, she gasped audibly and felt the shock throughout her body. It had felt to her as if she were to receive one more surprise, her entire body would implode and there was no stopping it. "A... pact? Lord Diavolo?" she gasped the words and even her eyes darted towards Lucifer's face, she only needed to turn around slightly to see the serious expression upon his face. They were serious. "I..." she began, but once more words had failed her. Not only would she have completed making a pact with the brothers, but she would also have one with the Demon King himself! Was that even possible?

"You are wondering if this is a possibility," he spoke softly, his eyes connecting with hers once more, reading her every thought, "if it were not, I would not have suggested it," he spoke softly. However, from what he gathered, Rayne had seemed to be on board with this even before he had mentioned the pact. It was only the icing on the cake. His head pressed forward and he pressed his lips gently against her cheek, tasting her flesh as his tongue slowly dragged from between his lips and against her. At the same time, she felt Lucifer's teeth against her ear lobe, gripping it between his teeth and gently pulling against her ear lobe.

The sensations both of them men had given her had caused her entire being to heat up, she felt the blood coursing through her veins and flood into her cheeks as well as a rush of heat crawling down her shoulders and into her back. It was almost enough to cause her to softly pant as she even felt something deep within her core. Her panties began to wet from her arousal as she stood in between the two men. It was more than she could comprehend, all she knew was that she needed more and she did not want this to stop. 

Diavolo's lips and tongue trailed from her cheek and against her sweet lips and he leaned in, holding her head in place as his lips pressed over her mouth, first it was sweet and gentle. It was just to get a taste of her lips. As Diavolo sampled her kiss, Lucifer pressed in closer against her backside, his hand raised over her arms and reached her shoulder and he dragged his lips from her earlobe and down to her neck. The sweet fumes of her scent mixed with the alcohol coursing through him gave him a sensation that ran through his body. His lips parted and he pressed his teeth gently against the flesh of her neck, grazing the skin with his fanged canines which were enough to elicit a moan into the kiss. This caused Lucifer to grin gently and slowly pull back. 

His red eyes raised to her face for a moment before it fell onto her pale shoulders. His lips gently peppered her flesh with kisses until they reached her collarbone. He stood over her shoulder and since she was shorter, he was able to get a decent grip over her collarbone with his teeth.

Diavolo felt a moan once more against his lips and he stood even closer to her. This time, his front side pressed against her front side as he craned his head down to keep his lips glued to hers. The kiss grew heated as his tongue lashed out over her plump lips, prodding and poking to gain entrance between those lips. Finally, she gave in and her mouth opened and his tongue massaged against her soft, pink tongue as the kiss grew more fervent by the second. He had both of his hands against her cheeks at this point, his thumbs gently rubbing over the contours of her cheekbones. 

Rayne was beside herself as she stood sandwiched between the two demons, Lucifer's lips and teeth worked over her collarbone, which was sure to leave a mark when he was done, and Diavolo's kiss sucked her in. She was panting into the kiss and she could feel the arousal within her panties beginning to grow as she had gotten wetter and wetter. Meanwhile, she felt the arousal of both demons against her frontside as well as her backside. Two sizable objects fighting against the owner's pants to poke and prod at her body. A soft moan of pleasure pressed against Diavolo's hungry maw and it caused him to pull back, his half-lidded eyes gazing into her eyes. 

There was smirk upon his lips as he took a step back, and only when he had done so did Lucifer release his hold on her collar bone. Once Diavolo stepped back, he turned to the side and glanced towards Lucifer, who only nodded quietly. Rayne was too beside herself to really notice the brief exchange but noticed as Lucifer turned her around and made her face him. She got a better look of those ruby red eyes from behind his half-lidded gaze from this point, but she was not given the opportunity to gaze too long, as he walked towards her, his body pressing against her body in a more domineering way until she walked backward and the back of her legs hit the bed, causing her to fall onto the soft covers of Lord Diavolo's bed. She softly gasped but she was unharmed. Her eyes widened with desire as she looked up towards Lucifer. His red eyes were set on her and they appeared to be in a predatory state as he watched her.

"You are going to be a good girl and do as you are told, yes?" his husky voice rushed over her body as he placed his hands on both sides of her head while he leaned down where his face hovered over hers slightly, allowing him to gaze into her eyes. Even though she knew she was immune to the demons' charms, she had felt herself under his spell by the pure lust that surrounded their bodies.

Rayne slowly nodded her head, a soft whine escaping the back of her throat, she was willing to do anything if it meant she would feel their touch once more. 

Her answer satisfied him and he flashed her a grin which exposed his canines slightly. He reached over and pulled something from the side of the bed, it was two cuffs attached to ropes which were, in turn, attached to the bottom of the bed. His grin only grew when he saw the expression flash upon her face, it was an expression of pure alarm and it only drove him further. "Get on your stomach, now," he ordered plain and simple. "And face this way," he added as he pulled back from hovering over her frame.

Rayne felt her lower lip tremble slightly, but she obeyed him dutifully. She readjusted her body to where she was laying on her chest and her head was facing the edge of the bed. After she was finished, she turned to look up into his face.

"Now, that is a good, good girl," he praised her with a smirk. He stood above her, the cuffs were sitting on either side of her body, but he never tore his gaze away, "now, undress," he crossed his arms over his chest as his red eyes remained glued to her body.

There was a flush of red over her cheeks, but she did as she was commanded. She gently untied the back of her dress which caused the fabric to fall forward over her shoulders and onto the bed. Lucifer had rather enjoyed the view as her shoulders were now bare for him to feast his eyes on. Rayne continued on and pushed the crimson dress down her body, exposing her strapless bra and her pale back. 

As she undressed, Lucifer felt his lips twist as he tilted his head. Something was missing. His eyes set upon her hair and he realized exactly what it was. He reached forward and tugged at the bow and pins that held her hair up, but was careful not to hurt her, too much. Once the pins and bow were removed, her dark hair splayed out over her back. This satisfied him as he continued to watch her undress.

She had pressed the dress down past her feet once he freed her hair. She then kicked off her shoes and threw both of them off of the bed. 

"Faster," he ordered. His eyes watched as she moved. After her dress and shoes were discarded, she quickly removed her bra and then pulled down her panties from her hips. Now he had a view of her bareback and the curvatures of her side as well as her wide hips and her plump ass. He also had a wonderful view of her thighs leading down to her legs. He cut his view from there and moved in front of her. He kneeled down and pressed his gloved hand against her hair to gently push her hair back to see her face. His hand then cupped her cheek and drug his thumb under her chin to pull her face up. "Very good girl, here is your reward," Lucifer spoke softly and pulled her face closer to his, pressing a firey kiss against her lips. He closed his eyes and pressed his strong tongue in between her lips, assaulting her lips and mouth with his own tongue.

A few moments had passed and he pulled his kiss away, his eyes opening as his red eyes gazed into her eyes for a moment. After he relished the taste of her mouth, he straightened his posture and sat his haunches against his heels as he grabbed one of the cuffs. He brought one over to her left wrist, securing it tightly so she would be unable to escape from it, but not so tightly it would cause too much damage to her skin. He then did the same for the other hand and before long, she was cuffed to the bed, laying on her stomach.

All the while this was going on, Lord Diavolo watched Lucifer at work. He moved so meticulously and seamlessly and the way he handled Rayne had caused him to feel a fire running through his belly. The naked sight before him was something he would relish in, yet he would wait. There was a time and a place for everything and he would patiently wait for Lucifer to prepare her for what was to come. His golden eyes were glowing as he watched Lucifer place the cuffs against her wrists and held her in place on the bed. Once that part was over, he finally approached the two. "Now, Rayne, are you ready?" he asked, his lips curling into a grin and his canines even flashed with anticipation.

Rayne gazed up and saw as the two men towered over her, she swallowed slightly as she felt her throat tighten up. "Yes, I am ready," she uttered as her entire body trembled. 

Diavolo and Lucifer neared the edge of the bed, their demon forms in plain view in all of their glory as they gazed down towards Rayne. At this point, they knew that she was going to have the time of her life and they were going to enjoy every minute of it. 


	2. The Human Belongs to Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at Lord Diavolo's birthday party with no gift, Lucifer assures her that there is something she can give him at that moment. She had no idea that she would have been offered as the gift towards Lord Diavolo. Now she finds herself in a state of arousal while chained naked to Lord Diavolo's lavish bed with the two strongest demons of the Devildom hovering over her figure. Their eyes both hold desire within as they proceed to keep the party going long after it had been done and over with.

Rayne's wrists were bound and secured to the side of the bed as she laid upon her stomach, her eyes gazing up towards Lord Diavolo and Lucifer. There was a glossy appearance to her eyes as they were full of lust which was also depicted by the red hue across her pale cheeks. Her body was still hot and aching even if all they had done was pepper her with kisses, licks, and nibbles. The thought of the demons desiring her was enough to heat up her core. 

Lucifer watched her for a moment and heard the whimper of desire press past her lips. Just the vision of such a pure and innocent being laying in this manner was enough to send a fire deep into his belly and hit his core. He was sure Diavolo had shared the same sentiment as Lucifer. He then approached her, his hand reached down to cup her chin to lift her face and his red eyes gazed into her orbs. "Such a good girl, don't you think so, Diavolo?" he hummed softly as his thumb traced the outline of her chin and up towards her cheek.

"I would have to say I agree," Diavolo replied in a low voice, his own senses continuing to awaken as he watched Lucifer handle her adorable face. He adored how her cheeks glowed with such a fiery red. He could not help but appreciate moments such as this. "If I say so myself, I feel as if she deserves a reward for such good behavior," he added with a gentle nod of his head.

The words that escaped Lord Diavolo's lips had surprised Rayne, she had never seen this side of him and would have never guessed that it existed within him. Her head gently pressed against the red gloves of Lucifer's hand. It was cool to the touch and felt welcoming to her cheek. Her eyes closed as she softly shivered, her body was aching even as she lay exposed to the two men.

Without another word, Diavolo hooked his thumbs against his loose pants, with his eyes set upon her. He proceeded to pull against the fabric and let it fall past his muscular thighs, which were adorned with the same kind of tribal tattoo that started over his chest and reached down past his ribs, and the fabric hit the floor. He raised his feet one at a time to step over his pants and closer to her. In front of his toned hips, he had a sizable erection standing at attention due to the growing arousal which filled his core.

She heard when Diavolo's pants dropped to the ground, Rayne opened her eyes and saw the sight before her. They grew wider upon noticing the tremendous size as well as his built form in his near nude state. Her body squirmed and she felt Lucifer release her face and sit onto the bed beside her. He gently gripped the back of her head and turned her face towards Diavolo to encourage her to keep her eyes upon him.

Diavolo's golden gaze never left her face as he slowly raised his hand and unclasped the choker around his neck and unfastened the connected bat-shaped pendant which held the furry material that draped over his shoulders. With the materials loosened, the top portion of his attire slid down his well-toned arms and he placed them over his pants. At this point, he was only dressed in the ornaments that clung to the top of his bat-shaped wings as well as the tips of his horns. His tongue slightly flashed out and dragged over his lower lip as he slowly approached her. Her doe eyes had caused him to feel that much more excited. 

There was a shiver of anticipation within Rayne as she watched him. At this point, she wanted nothing more than to have him deep inside of her. Her arousal increased even more which caused fluid to secrete from down below and slowly pool against the comforter of the bed. The back of her head had been released from Lucifer and he moved onto the bed, finding a seat by her side and letting his gaze wander over her exposed back and down to her ass. He pulled off his trench coat while he folded his wings back carefully to press the coat over them and when he was free of the coat, he threw it onto the side of the bed, he was feeling heated and the additional garb only made him feel hotter.

While Lucifer was beginning to undress, Diavolo stepped inches away from Rayne, his hand lowered to cup her chin and drag his thumb over her smooth face. His intentions were obvious as he lowered his thumb and slightly hooked it against her lower lip, pressing it down slightly. He guided her body up into a kneeling position and when she was on her hands and knees, he adjusted his hips in front of her face. "Open up for me, Rayne," he spoke gently, his gaze never faltered from her face.

Her lips trembled at the feeling of his thumb against her lips and she felt her tongue press against the pads of his thumb and she tasted his flesh. With his guidance, she positioned herself on her hands and knees and upon his request, she opened her mouth slowly, her cheeks burned as her eyes held his gaze and maintained eye contact with Lord Diavolo. 

With her mouth open, Diavolo used his free hand to position his standing erection before her lips. He stepped in slowly and pressed the mushroom-shaped head past her pretty lips and over her tongue. He paused slightly and felt a sigh of pleasure escape his lips before reaching towards the back of her head. He gently wrapped his fingers into her hair and held her head in place as he began to press his hips forward.

As she began to take his shaft within her mouth, she widened the opening to allow him to press in further, she felt as his head dragged over her wet tongue and the veiny shaft that followed. She tasted him as well as the initial fluids that leaked out and flowed slightly over her tongue. She held herself in place while he gripped her hair and began to buck his hips, thrusting himself over her tongue and within her pretty lips, his eyes never leaving her face as he watched her take half of his cock into her mouth. His breath hitched and a low groan escaped his lips from every sensation he felt.

While Diavolo worked her over and gently invaded her mouth, Lucifer continued to undress. He unbuttoned his vest and removed it to the side where it joined with his coat. The collared shirt which was decorated with phoenix feathers soon joined afterward when he unbuttoned them. He took his sweet time as he watched the event unfold before him. When he removed his shirt, his own built chest was revealed. His build was more slight than Diavolo's, but he still had a toned figure from his strong chest down to his toned abs. The gloves soon followed on the pile he made on the floor before he removed the sash that was around his hips. He kicked his shoes off and unfastened his slacks and pulled them down over his toned legs and they were to join the rest of the clothes. Unlike Diavolo, he wore boxers beneath his pants, which he had quickly rid himself of and his own erection stood at attention, his initial fluids gently excreted from the tip of his head. 

Rayne only took a moment to glance to the side to notice Lucifer's state of undress but her attention returned towards Lord Diavolo's gaze. He held an expression of ecstasy as his pace began to quicken and he pressed more of his length over her tongue and ventured deeper into her maw. He pressed forward until his head reached the back of her throat, but he still had quite a few inches that needed to feel her lips around them. Lord Diavolo slightly shifted his position, lowering her head a little as his hips lowered to align better with her throat. With a grunt, he pressed forward, his head pressing against and through the canal of her throat. He took his time thrusting in but slowly, he inched deeper within her mouth and down her throat.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he began to assault the back of her throat, her gag reflexes tried to engage, but she tightened her throat for a moment to keep it under control. Her eyes closed for a moment and her eyes welled up slightly, but she was able to relax her reflexes and look up into his eyes, her body quivered as she felt a low groan escape from the back of her throat as it vibrated over his manhood which in turn cause Lord Diavolo to moan. He closed his eyes for a moment and tilted his head back while he continued to thrust into her mouth. It only took a few more pumps until he bottomed out into her. There was a bulge within her throat every time his head passed into the canal.

In his new state of undress, Lucifer grinned as he observed the scene. His eyes lingered for only a moment on Rayne taking Diavolo's entire length before he made his move. He moved along her body, his hand reaching out and gently pressed against her back while he dragged the pads of his palms down the curvatures of her back as it dipped against her lower back. His body moved along as he moved further down her body and when his hand reached her plump ass, he pulled his hand back and laid a well-placed smack against her ass which caused it to jiggle and it made a loud slapping sound. This caused her to gasp over Lord Diavolo's manhood since it was not expected.

Lucifer grinned and he moved to settle himself between her legs and since she was on her hands and knees, he had the most wonderful view of her secrets. Before he could tease her he had to make sure the other cheek was not neglected. He then raised his hand back and placed another well-placed smack and it jiggled as well. Both of her cheeks now had a light pink tint to them from the sting of his slaps. Finally, he raised one hand and pressed his index finger along the slit, which he had noticed was beyond soaking wet. "It seems someone is enjoying themself," he chuckled as he began to rub against her slit, feeling her as his fingertips neared her clit.

The new stimulation caused Rayne to moan in pleasure and it caused even more vibrations over Lord Diavolo's cock. Lord Diavolo placed both of his hands behind her head and lowered his gaze onto her face once more, another moan escaping from the back of his throat. Even though the pleasure was enough to drive the man into ecstasy, he was able to maintain his composure and prevent his release. He was having too much fun at the moment and wanted to build himself up for an explosive climax.

As Lucifer turned Rayne into a moaning, groaning mess, he began to circle his index finger around her clit, the man knew what he was doing. He watched her glistening lips and flashed his tongue over them before lowering his finger and spreading her slightly. After he enjoyed the view, he lowered his head and lashed his tongue within the slit of her pussy. The taste of her nectar was like honey to his taste buds. He pressed his lips further against her shimmering womanhood and closed his eyes while he minded the position of his horns, he made sure they would not obstruct his movements or cut against her skin. He began to assault her from behind and his hands lowered hand gripped against her inner thighs and he dug his nails into her flesh, causing her to mewl over Diavolo's length. 

After a few more well-placed thrusts into her mouth, Diavolo pulled his hips back and his length exited her mouth. It had glistened with the saliva and it dripped down and landed onto the top of his bed. Diavolo was panting slightly as he grinned and looked down at Rayne. He reached his hand down and gripped her chin within his thumb and index finger. He pulled her head up and pressed his lips against her mouth, kissing her hungrily and tasting her saliva. He pulled away and watched as she writhed in pleasure from the sensation of Lucifer's tongue assaulting her soaking entrance. Diavolo adored the expression of lust upon her face and he even enjoyed how she moaned now that her mouth was free of any obstruction. 

Diavolo allowed Lucifer this moment to ravage the woman with his tongue since he enjoyed the expressions that crossed over her face. Lucifer was taking his time with her while he lavished her slit with his attention. Once he felt he had tasted enough of her sweet nectar, his tongue dragged from her slit and up towards her tightest hole. He twirled the tip of his tongue around the puckered hole and it caused her eyes to widen as another sound escaped her lips. A soft groan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and felt her entire body tremble. 

From her reaction, Lucifer gathered that she had enjoyed feeling his tongue around her star. His hands raised and gripped the cheeks of her ass. He dug his nails against her flesh and pressed into them which caused slight crescent shapes over her flesh. He spent a few more moments twirling his tongue around her hole, covering it with his warm saliva. There was a purpose for this and it was one she would figure out soon enough. He even dared press the tip of his tongue into her tightest hole, feeling it quiver as it tightened over his tongue. Oh yeah, it was going to be a tight fit. He dug his nails deeper into her flesh before releasing them and slapping her ass once more. Ever notion and every touch he bestowed upon her caused her to react with different sounds of lust. Rayne's eyes were closed as she leaned her head back, her breath quickened and her chest heaved. She did not know how much more she could take.

Diavolo stepped back a bit and admired the state Rayne was in. "It seems like she enjoys it when you smack her rear," he mused as he watched carefully. He watched as Lucifer pulled away from her ass and he had a grin on his face. Diavolo knew he had an idea and he could not help but grin. He had calmed down from the earlier sensation of Rayne's mouth around his manhood, but he was still very much aroused. His eyes lit up when he saw a devious look crossed Lucifer's face. He knew he had an idea and he could not wait to see what he had in mind.

Meanwhile, Rayne's body shivered and her body fell forward against the bed. Her legs were jelly from feeling how Lucifer's mouth had attacked her from behind. She was not sure how much more she could last until she caved in. She felt a burning need to be stuffed and dominated. A bad need.

Lucifer stepped away and off the bed and disappeared for just a moment. It was only Lord Diavolo and Rayne for the time being. She could not help but whimper as she squirmed and fought against the cuffs around her wrists. She needed to be touched, she yearned for it. Her eyes gazed up towards Lord Diavolo and there was a look of plea within her eyes.

Diavolo could not stop the widening grin on his face as he watched her. He knew how apprehensive she was about the offer they had given her and now she was silently screaming for their attention. "You are such a curious one, aren't you?" he purred as he watched her. He neared her a little and watched as her body became alert and squirmed over the bed. Her body was practically screaming to be touched and fondled. This caused him to slightly chuckle, the view alone kept him aroused.

Before too long, Lucifer had returned and stood next to Diavolo's side. He had a smirk upon his face as he raised his hand which held a black leather bullwhip. Rayne saw this and her eyes widened slightly. She appeared unsure about it but at the same time, she found herself curious. Before any of this happened, she had no idea that she enjoyed being spanked. She also did not realize how much she enjoyed feeling Lucifer's teeth and nails as they sunk into her skin. Perhaps this would be something she would enjoy as well.

"Does this frighten you, Rayne?" he asked in a soft purr as he slowly crossed the room. He stood before her and pressed the handle of the whip under her chin to raise her head to meet her gaze.

Her head craned up to meet his gaze and she felt her body tremble. "No..." she said softly.

Lucifer's eyes darkened as he frowned. "That is no _sir_ ," he stated and pulled back the whip to which he held tightly within his hand. Even though he would lash her with it, he would mind his power, he did not want to completely break her. With a snap of his wrist, the end of the whip snapped over her ass with a well-aimed shot.

The sensation burned over her flesh as her breath hitched and a pained gasp escaped her lips. After the initial sting, she felt her adrenaline kick in and a feeling of pleasure emanated over her body. "Yes... sir!" she squeaked once she recovered from the initial gasp. 

"Good girl," he mused as he pulled back the whip and examined her. He turned towards Diavolo, who appeared to enjoy the view before him. Lucifer nodded and watched as Diavolo crossed the room and sat next to Rayne. Diavolo grabbed her by the shoulders gently and guided her body up once more and brought her back to her hands and knees. He pressed his lips over her collarbone, enjoying the taste of her flesh as he parted his lips to take in the flavor. He closed his eyes and dug his teeth against her skin which caused her to moan. He greedily began to suck against the flesh and dug his canines against her flesh. With the bite, he was dangerously close to puncturing the skin.

Even though the situation appeared to heat up, Diavolo was able to determine whether it was too much for the young woman. Safewords or gestures were not necessary as he was able to see if things became too uncomfortable. If this were to happen, he would be able to pull Lucifer back as well as himself despite being in a state of pure arousal. Her body language, eyes, and reactions had assured him that she was taking everything quite well. 

The feelings of the throbbing sting on her ass as well as Lord Diavolo's teeth against her skin caused her body to fleck with goosebumps all over her flesh. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back while Lord Diavolo held her up. Her arms moved and the cuffs slightly dug into her skin. She craved to reach out and touch him to wrap her arms around his head and pull him in, to pull him over her body and let him take her over completely. 

Diavolo pulled his head back and chuckled at her attempt to sate her thirst. He could tell they were driving her crazy and despite her desires, they would take their time with her. They would turn her into a complete puddle of desire before they ravaged her in the way she wanted. He scooted closer to her and raised his head to gaze deep into her eyes. She stared back into those golden orbs of his. "Rayne, tell me, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked as a smirk played over his lips.

She trembled as she slowly nodded her head while her lips were quivering. "Yes..." she spoke in a whisper. At that moment, she felt another sting of the whip against her ass which caused her to gasp in pain and her throat tightened slightly. "Sir!! Yes, sir!" she quickly corrected herself. She felt Lucifer's gaze weigh heavy over her body as he observed the two. 

Lucifer's ruby gaze watched Rayne, he was going to make sure she behaved properly and be the good girl they wanted. No, the good girl they needed. He gently smirked as he saw that she was taking the hint, but he would watch her closely to make sure she continued to behave.

Diavolo could not help but grin as he leaned into her, allowing her to feel the muscles of his chest against her as he pulled her against him with his strong arms. He had to hold her against him since her hands were bound and she had restricted reach. This suited him fine as he tilted her head slightly, his mouth pressing over the flesh of her neck. "Good," he whispered gently before he pressed his strong lips against her soft skin. He closed his eyes and peppered her neck with kisses first before parting his lips and biting into her neck which caused her to shiver. Pleasure shot up through her body as the stinging ebbed from her bottom cheeks.

For some reason, Rayne found herself enjoying the feeling of the whip over her rear. She wondered how she could prompt Lucifer to dole out more punishment, each sensation and feeling caused her body to heat up more. She needed any and all contact with the two men pressed over her body.

Diavolo leaned against her and soft growls pressed over her neck as he continued to sink his teeth against her flesh. One of his hands searched and found the hand closest to him. There was just enough slack from the chains that he was able to raise her hand and press it against his pulsating manhood. He used his fingers to carefully open her dainty fingers and wrap them around the girth of his cock. She obliged him and took the hint and with the slight allowance of movement, she began to stroke his cock, her small fingers moving up and down over his mighty length.

A low growl escaped the back of his throat as a new fire lit up within his loins and he moved on her as if he was a predator pouncing on his prey. His strong arms kept her body against his while his mouth worked over her neck. His kisses and bites began to leave dark marks over her skin and he chose different places to give attention to. His lips trailed down her neck and against the top of her shoulders. He could not get enough of her.

The sound of the whip was heard once more over her other cheek and Rayne gasped. "Faster, Rayne," Lucifer ordered, standing close to them and observed as she obeyed him, her hand moving at a faster pace. There was still a coat of her saliva over Lord Diavolo's cock which made it easier to move her hand quicker as she tightened her grip. Lucifer smirked and placed his hand against her face, "good girl," he praised at how well she adapted to his orders.

As Diavolo ravished the flesh over her shoulder, Lucifer sat on the other side of her and began to join in on the fun. His whip was close by and ready should he need it. He reached back and admired his handiwork on her ass, there were three light pink marks against her skin and his ability to hold back prevented him from breaking the skin. He pressed his lips against her other shoulder and lashed his tongue out, dragging it over her shoulders and down her back. The taste of her flesh was more than pleasing to his senses and he could not get enough of her.

Another moan escaped from her lips as she felt both tongues and teeth against her flesh. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body was heated and she felt as if she was going to implode and be sent to the edge. There was a painful sensation deep within her core that demanded to be released. 

Diavolo had sensed this within her and he could not help but grin against her skin. He released his hot breath over her skin and he knew it drove her crazier. The moans she released from her lips was proof enough of his assessment. 

Lucifer continued his assault of kisses until his lips reached her side. He dug his teeth against her flesh and it elicited another moan from her lips as her body continued to squirm over the bed. The hand that was not occupied over Lord Diavolo's cock gripped the blanket between her fingers. Her body shook completely and her thighs tightened as they pressed together. She needed some sort of friction against her core to relieve the pressure she was feeling. 

The predicament they had put her in amused both of the men, they enjoyed driving her over the edge. Within due time, they would ravage her until her head spun. She would have an experience that they were confident she had never had in her life and would never again experience, especially when she left for the human world if they ultimately decided to let her go.

Rayne's eyes were glazed over as her head tilted back slightly, her gaze fell onto the ceiling before they fluttered shut and she endured through the torturous touches. It had started out as pleasing and inviting, but at this point, it caused her desire to grow and grow. It was as if it was an itch that needed scratching. 

Lucifer placed his hand over her back, his palms kneading against her flesh as he sensed the torture from within her. As a bit of mercy, he slid his hand down towards her ass and gave it one more slap. The sound echoed throughout the room and he proceeded to move his fingers over the slit of her hot pussy. He pressed and index finger and felt her hot walls clamp over his finger. He began to thrust his finger in and out but slowly at first. The moans that came from the friction caused him to smirk as he continued to bite against her side, leaving marks that adorned her flesh much like the marks that Diavolo left over her neck and shoulder.

As she felt Lucifers finger entering her body, she could not help but to propel her body back against his hand. She wished for some sort of release. However, Lucifer grabbed his whip and used the handle to smack lightly against her breasts. He did not remove his lips from her side as he knew she would know what it was he wanted. 

Rayne stopped the motions which caused her to cry out in desire. Lord Diavolo never let up from her shoulder as he nibbled and bit, pulling at her flesh as he drove the woman into a further state of arousal. The arousal was apparent as her juices continue to coat Lucifer's fingers as he continued to drive them into her. He added a second finger into her pussy and continued with the motion. He growled over her flesh and his teeth moved down to the top of her hip, gripping her flesh between his teeth as he bit her harder.

She felt his teeth sink into her hip and it caused her hips to shiver and move slightly. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt his pace pick up, pressing past his first knuckle as he dug deeper into her soaked cavern. His thumb then pressed against her stiff clit and he began to rub against the bud. His movements were quick and meticulous as he picked up the pace. He did not need to hear the moans escaping her lips to know that he was doing a good job. Just as he had intended, the application of his thumb, as well as the thrust into her pussy, had caused her muscles to contract over his fingers and finally, she received the release she so desired. Liquids exploded from deep within and spewed over his hand and covered the bed. This had pleasantly surprised Lucifer and it caused him to pull his head back and glance over his soaked hand. She was a squirter then?

The release caused her to moan and she could not help but lean her head forward and pressed her face against Lord Diavolo's hair. She moaned loudly against his red hair as her entire body shook from her release. With her movement, she felt his solid horns against her cheek. She could not help but rub her cheek against it slightly as she relished in the sensation she was experiencing. 

After her explosive release, Diavolo pulled back from her shoulder. His eyes were glossed over with lust as he smelled sex in the air. He reached down to stop her hand over his stiff erection which was simply throbbing. Both men pulled away, their lips, hands, and teeth were removed from her body. 

When they moved back and away from her, she no longer had anyone holding her up. She fell forward and felt as her cheeks were burning and her body was still shaking. She felt herself slightly twitch as her eyes closed and she tried to compose herself.

"We are not done with you, yet," Lucifer spoke as he watched their handiwork laying out before them. Both men licked their lips at the sight as their manhoods throbbed. They had teased her long enough. She even had been gifted with a powerful climax. It was their turn next.


	3. A Shattering Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne had been placed in a state of torture and arousal as Lucifer and Diavolo worked her into a frenzy. It has come to a point where it is almost too much to bear despite the slight mercy Lucifer had granted her for a sort of release. She desires more and the time had finally come for the men to let loose and grant her what it is she desperately needs.

There was a stinging sensation all over the young woman's body which was accompanied by the heat of sheer arousal. The two Demon men had taken their time with teasing and torturing her into complete submission. At first, Rayne felt apprehension at the idea of laying with the strongest demons of the Devildom. When they proceeded forward, she found herself enjoying it and was glad she gave in to the suggestion. However, she did not think they would go this far to tease her. Her skin was on fire and even though Lucifer had graciously stroked her core until she erupted in ecstasy, she wanted more. She wanted to feel both of them on her body and take her over completely.

By this time, the effects of the alcohol were long gone and out of the demons system, they were now motivated by their lust and the undeniable sexual energy within the room 

Diavolo saw the state Lucifer had put Rayne in. He observed her frail body as she sprawled out on her belly, her cuffed arms reaching forward as her face pressed against the edge of the bed. He saw as her hips were quivering while her thighs pressed together and felt the fluids that had been released moments prior. He could smell the scent of her sex and it caused his lips to curl which exposed a canine filled smirk. This was a face he had never shown in public and it had a bit of a darker side of the man. He only spent a moment to appreciate the sight before he walked towards the bed. His golden gaze remained on her and he watched her softly pant with her face against the bed. 

As Diavolo approached the bed, Lucifer followed in suit. He stood before Rayne and he allowed his piercing red gaze to settle onto the back of her head and wander up her back. Her dark hair was splayed over her pale flesh and he found the site to be arousing. His eyes continued to trail down her back and over her plump ass which had pink marks from both his hands and the whip that had struck her. He enjoyed seeing her in such a submissive state and it only caused him to feel that much more aroused. 

Diavolo crawled onto the bed and rested his tanned hand over the pale skin of her back. He admired feeling her soft flesh as he slowly crawled until he was directly behind her. He could not tear his eyes away from every curve upon her body as he moved. Finally, he settled himself onto his knees and his hands found purchase over her hips. With a quick and strong motion, he pulled her back by her hips and raised them up into the air. His tongue flashed over his lower lip while his thumbs rubbed around her ass, gently spreading the cheeks to enjoy the view. The rest of his finger gripped the curves of her ass as he squeezed the perfect ration of fat and muscle to feel her ass against his palms. He then began to dig his black painted fingernails into the flesh of her ass as he continued to slowly spread her open. He massaged her ass like this for a moment to listen to the sweet moans that elicited from her lips.

Lucifer then stood before Rayne and gazed onto her body. He reached down to curl a finger under her chin to raise her gaze and to look him in the eye. A smirk grew over his face as he saw the red blush painted across her face and how wide her eyes were as she began to moan. His eyes momentarily broke away from her face and towards her raised hips. The way her ass was raised into the air as Diavolo worked it over gave him an idea. He looked down towards her face once more and he pulled her head up further. With this maneuver, it had encouraged her to raise her upper body to follow his hand in order to keep her gaze onto his eyes. At this point, she was on her hands and knees once more, a position Lucifer was finding he had liked very much.

Once Rayne was in position, thanks to Lucifer, Diavolo moved his knees forwards but pulled his hips back a little. One of his hands released one of her plumps cheeks and he gripped his length. He pressed the top of his shaft against her soaking slit which made Rayne's hips tremble even more. A whine had escaped her lips at the sensation of his girthy cock against her pussy. Diavolo continued to tease her and he moved his shaft along her slit which allowed her sweet nectar to coat the top portion of his cock. He even went as far as pressed the top of his head against her clit and ground against it. With every careful movement he made against her slit he felt Rayne become even wetter from the attention. "What a naughty girl, you like it when demons play with your pretty pussy?" he growled softly as he watched her movements from behind. He kept his other hand against her cheek while he continued to tease and prod at her soaked slit.

As Diavolo continued to tease her, Lucifer stepped in closer, his own cock was held in his hand and he moved his hips closer to her face. He watched for the perfect moment to strike as he watched her. The moment she opened her mouth to give out a moan of pleasure, he stepped forward and gripped his fingers into her hair from the back and pressed his shaft into her mouth. The force and pace he used were not as slow and gentle as Diavolo was. Rayne gasped as she looked straight up into Lucifer's face, her eyes were wide from the sudden assault of a familiar sensation. At this point, she carefully wrapped her lips around Lucifer's shaft and he began to buck his hips against her mouth. His fingers gripped against her hair and he pulled slightly as he thrust into her mouth, feeling her soft warm tongue along the bottom of his shaft. She could feel every vein pulsing along his length as it dragged over her mouth.

Not too long after the assault on her mouth, Diavolo finally pulled back his hips and aligned his head along Rayne's slit. He placed his lower lip in between his teeth as he used his hand to guide his bulbous head against her soaked slit and past it slowly. He could already tell that the girth he possessed would prove to be a tight fit from the pressure he felt just as his head pressed against her entrance. Fortunately, he knew she was wet enough that it would eventually fit within her warm walls. Diavolo meticulously rubbed his head against her slit as he pressed forward and felt his head slowly spread her open as he pressed into her. After working her over for a bit, his head pressed within her warm walls and he felt her tight muscles clamp against him. He gently exhaled as his hips began to move back and forth slowly which began to work his shaft into her bit by bit.

Rayne's body shivered and she felt electricity shooting up and down her spine the moment Diavolo pressed into her. Her eyes widened and a low moan escaped the back of her throat and vibrated over Lucifer's cock. Lucifer kept his grasp within her hair to keep her head still to maintain her focus on him. His hips moved fervently as he bucked into her mouth. The sensations of her moans caused the fire in his core to burn even hotter as he dragged his shaft over her tongue and his head found the back of her throat. Much as Diavolo had, he positioned her head properly and aligned his hips with her throat and continued his assault on her mouth, sending his length deeper and deeper into her mouth until he successfully bottomed out. He had to get every inch of his cock covered in her saliva.

When he felt his entire length press down her throat, Lucifer released a soft moan and he closed his eyes for a moment. He had almost lost his composure and gave in to his lust. He caught himself and he regained his composure while he opened his eyes and continued to thrust into her mouth. He gazed at her and ensured she was looking him in the eye as he continued his advance into her throat. He kept complete control over his desire and took the moment to enjoy the pleasures of having her lips wrapped around his shaft despite the occasional grunt he felt escaping the back of his throat.

Diavolo continued to work his way into Rayne's tight walls and he had managed to bury half of his length into her which spread her walls wide. She was definitely a tight one and he would work her over until she was able to take his entire length. Diavolo released the hold he had of his cock and returned his hand to her ass, his hands both gripped her cheeks tightly and held onto them as he began to work his hips back and forth. Each time he thrusted forward, he would give her another inch of his demonic glory. The tight fit caused Diavolo to softly moan as he moved in closer behind her. The front of his muscular thighs pressed against the back of her thighs as he began to close the distance between his hips and her ass. When he finally bottomed out into her, he raised his hand and slapped her ass before he picked up the pace and began to ravage her from behind.

Her moans grew louder and louder as she felt Lord Diavolo infiltrate her tight walls. He pushed himself until she took him entirely and not only did it give Rayne immense pleasure, but the vibrations of her moans had given Lucifer incredible pleasure as well. The sensation of her moans reverberating over his length caused him to softly gasp which surprised him. He leaned over and began to pick up the pace into her mouth. He had to combat the desire of release for he was not yet ready for it to surface. There would be a time and place that was meant for that and it was not now or here. Until then, Lucifer kept up with the pace while Rayne was stuck in between himself and Diavolo.

The room was full of loud moans and groans from the two men and a symphony of lewd noises that were elicited from the smacking of flesh upon flesh. Diavolo's hips smacked against Rayne's ass which caused it to jiggle as well as the sac that slapped against her clit. The same went for her chin as Lucifer assaulted her lips with his cock and it left both of her holes filled to the brim. The sounds and sensations were too much for the poor young woman as she felt her hips shivering once more. Her eyes closed and she whined over Lucifer's cock while the muscles contracting over Diavolo's cock tightened. This only inspired Diavolo to thrust his hips faster and hard and he gripped her ass even harder with his nails which left crescent shapes against her skin that was a soft crimson. Rayne did not care about that, the moment she felt Diavolo's shaft massage her g spot and slam against her womb, she cried out and once more she felt her climax gush from within and over Lord Diavolo's cock. 

The soaking release of Rayne's climax splattered from her stuffed pussy and it covered the front of Lord Diavolo's thighs and sac while it dripped down her own thighs. She cried out in pure pleasure, only for the sounds to be muffled by Lucifer who was occupying her entire mouth. Her body twitched and she felt sensitive to every touch. Once her second climax came to an end, both the men stopped their motions and took a moment to catch their breath. Lucifer was the first to pull his hips back and remove his length from her mouth. He stepped back and gazed down at her and watched as she panted and gave the occasional whine of satisfaction. Diavolo followed suit and he pulled his pulsing organ from deep within her hips, her walls clamping down at every movement.

Once more, Rayne found her body collapsing on the bed. Her body was hot and she was panting from the force of release she had experienced. She was allowed a moment, but after half a minute had passed, she heard Lucifer speak. "You are not done yet, on your hands and knees again, now," there was a darkened tone in his husky voice and he moved to her side, hovering over her as he ensured she obeyed his command. Her knees were shaky as were her arms, but she slowly raised her body up once more. She felt overstimulated but she knew she was not to disobey Lucifer's words. 

The men wasted no time in moving. Diavolo moved from behind her and to her side. This time, he turned his body over and was on his back before he moved closer to her and picked her legs up so he was able to position his body below her. He laid his wings flat on the bed and made sure they moved around her fastened arms before laying back onto them. With one last movement, he gripped Rayne by her hips and raised up and made her straddle his own hips. His golden eyes looked into her face and he grinned. The ending to their games was coming upon them and it was about time the men had gained their share of release. At this point, their actions had given Rayne not only one, but two orgasms. Although, it should not have come to much of a surprise at this point.

As Diavolo positioned Rayne over his built form, Lucifer took his place behind her, where Diavolo had previously kneeled. The cuffs around her wrists kept her body bent over and hovering over Diavolo's built chest while Lucifer had a clear view of her pale back. Lucifer gave a predatory grin as he leaned forward and bit her on the top of the shoulder to further torment her. As she gasped from the love bite, Diavolo had no problem positioning her hips over his glistening length, which was coated in her juices. He lowered her hips down and pressed his hips forward and drove into her tight walls once more. He had stretched her open well enough that he did not struggle this time around.

When Rayne felt Diavolo's cock pressing into her once more, her free mouth moaned loudly, her eyes closed as she felt her body shake in ecstasy. Diavolo enjoyed feeling her tremble over his strong body as he released a groan of his own as he bucked his hips up into her. Her legs were spread and straddled his hips which gave him easier access into her soaked walls. He raised his arms to pull her body down onto him as he positioned his hips into upwards thrusts to fill her entirely as he hungrily attacked her lips with his kiss.

Lucifer raised his body, pulling his lips away from her shoulder as he then proceeded to align his own length, which was coated by her saliva, against her ass cheeks. With her legs spread, it made it easier for him to work on her and he gripped his cock within his hand and slowly pressed the mushroom-shaped head between her cheeks and against her tightest hole. This made her tense up which only further aroused Diavolo from beneath and it caused the thrusts of his pace to increase. "This will be easier for you if you relax, Rayne," Lucifer said with a shaky breath that was laced with his lust. Once he felt her tightest hole slowly open, he pressed forward and entered her from behind. He winced slightly when he felt how tight she was around his shaft but he continued forward.

The addition of Lucifer's length pressing into her backdoor only added the pressure of her already stuffed pussy. Rayne could not help to cry out and pull from Diavolo's kiss. Her head arched back and her body quivered, but her body remained held in place between the two men. With the absence of her lips against his own mouth, Diavolo pointed his half-lidded gaze to her neck in front of him. He leaned forward and caught the flesh between his teeth and he savored the flavor of it while he pressed his lips against it and nibbled. Although Rayne could not move her arms very far, she was able to lift them up far enough to grip the horns from behind Diavolo's head and hold on for dear life. The added touch of intimacy seemed to please Diavolo as he continued to thrust his hips into her even harder.

While she was stuck between the two, Lucifer continued to work on her tighter walls, pressing his soaked length into her and pulling out. It took him a few tries but each time he pressed forward, he was able to venture even farther into her. With just a few more well-placed thrusts, he was able to bottom out into her and he felt the pressure against his length due to the small size as well as her pussy being filled as well. Both of Rayne's entrances had been breached and were filled to the brim. Her entire body trembled and she held on tighter to Diavolo's horns. She cried out in pleasure at the same time she became breathless from Lucifer's continued assault from behind.

Now that each demon had stuffed her full, they lined up their movements and began to match their pace and speed. The sensation was overwhelming to Rayne and her head fell forward which pulled her neck from Lord Diavolo's mouth. Her head fell over his chest but she kept the grip against his horns if only to keep herself grounded one way or another. Lucifer began to pant as he pumped into her, the tight grip she had on his girth had elicited deep moans from the back of his throat. Even in the throes of passion, he noticed her as her head fell forward. He removed one of his hands from her ass and reached out to get a handful of her hair. He yanked back hard enough to jerk her head up, but not hard enough to really hurt her. This caused her to gasp as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Fire and passion burned into the room as the demon men unleashed their carnal lust upon the human female, the smell of sex were heavy in the air and the lewd sounds from their bodies only encouraged their furious movements. Every sensation was sensed by Rayne and even as she laid with her head pulled back, her body twitched again and she closed her eyes, another low whine escaping her mouth. From behind, Lucifer removed his other hand from her ass and reached forward, cupping one of her breasts with his hand and he began to firmly rub her stiff bud. He rolled it between his index finger and thumb and it caused her to moan even louder and her muscles grew tighter around both of the men. Diavolo raised his head up slightly and wrapped his lips around the other bud and sucked on it hungrily. He found himself growling as he held her hips in place. 

Both of the men's eyes were glowing in their respected colors, Lucifer's glowed bright red whereas Diavolo's glowed bright gold. They could feel her next climax preparing to burst forth and they would not let her release alone this time. They both increased the pace and power of their thrusts and it caused her to cry out and dig her nails against the solid horns upon Diavolo's head. Lucifer's wings opened to their full span as he leaned forward and began to grit his teeth. At this point she felt fingers twisting, teeth pulling, nails gripping, and hair-pulling on her at the same time. It was enough to tear her apart as her core flared up once more and she experienced the largest orgasm she had ever felt in her entire life.

Rayne cried out and leaned her head back and pulled against Lord Diavolo's horns. She closed her eyes as her body burned, the sensations she felt were a hundred times fold and her body was a writhing mess. She made a large mess over Diavolo's lap as her juices spewed out and dripped down his hips and onto the bed. She was not left alone this time. Once her release exploded, both men felt their own core erupted and with a few final deep thrusts, they both bottomed out into her, making sure she had every inch they had to offer.

Her body almost went limp as she felt Lucifer's hot seed spurt out and fill her ass deep within, he released multiple strings and he groaned out in pleasure with each release. Diavolo moaned and closed his eyes as he filled her pussy to the brim with his hot seed, it seeped deep within and even pushed past into her womb, filling it completely until it burst out and occupied and available space until his climax came to an end.

With their climaxed concluded, Rayne fell over against Lord Diavolo, she was completely limp and her body slightly twitched from all of the excitement and attention. Lord Diavolo laid in place as he softly panted, the glow in his eyes slowly fading before he closed them for a moment. He placed a hand against her hip and allowed her to lay across him. Once she had fallen, Lucifer leaned against her back, maintaining control of the majority of his weight as he placed the side of his face against her back. The glow of his red eyes died out as he allowed his eyes to close for a moment while he worked to quell his ragged breaths.

The three took the moment to cool down as they rode out the high of their climaxes. Rayne had released her hold of Lord Diavolo's horns and she let her wrists drape over the bed, her arms were around his head and her chest was glued over his massive, toned chest. Lucifer's built chest was pressed over her lower back as his cheek rested over her back. The actions of the night had taken its toll yet there was something satisfying and comforting in the quiet moment. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing as they lay against each other.

A few of these moments had passed and once they had caught their breaths, Lucifer slowly ascended from Rayne's back and he gazed over her back with a gentle expression over his face. The way her hair splayed over her back and the calm expression on the side of her face that he could see was truly a sight to behold. He slowly pulled his hips back and his softening shaft popped out of her softly. It made her gasp very softly, but when it was over she relaxed once more. He then leaned over slightly and unbounded her wrists which gave her the freedom to move as she pleased. 

There was a satisfied grin upon Lord Diavolo's face as he opened his eyes. He glanced down towards Rayne and raised a hand to gently stroke the top of her cheek, "well, I hope you were not disappointed," he said in a low, husky voice that was often heard after a time of passion. Her eyes met his gaze and her lips curled into a gentle smile. 

"I cannot imagine how I would be," was all she could manage to say before she slowly rolled off of him, his own softened shaft pulling out and releasing any fluids that were kept into place. It caused her to shiver softly, but she recovered. Rayne laid on her back in her state of undress and at this point, it was fruitless to cover her nudity. She felt as if she were experiencing a high from the activities and it made her head feel light and she could not have a care in the world.

Diavolo reached over and grabbed one of his softest, finest blankets and he draped it over Rayne's form. He then moved in closer to her and pulled the blanket over his form as he looked over towards Lucifer as if he was speaking unspoken words to him. Lucifer recognized this and he sighed slightly. He occupied the other space next to Rayne and moved in closer to her. He took a deep breath and reached down to grip her hand and brought it up to his lips. He closed his eyes to enjoy the flavor of her flesh against his lips before he opened them and set his red gaze into her eyes.

"Rayne," he began to speak, keeping her hand against his mouth and she felt his words over her flesh. "I, Lucifer, pledge myself to you, Rayne, and from here on out, will be bound to you for the remainder of your days." As he spoke, he saw her eyes grow wide with surprise and admiration. Even though she had heard it early on, she did not really believe it would happen. Her cheeks flushed as she stammered softly, her eyes trying to avert her gaze.

"Th.. thank you... Lucifer," she spoke softly once she was able to conjure the words. 

Lucifer did not respond as he pulled the blanket on his side over his body to hide his immodest dress. He moved closer towards her and raised his gaze from her face and onto Diavolo.

Lord Diavolo then moved in close and turned her body to face him entirely as he set his golden gaze into her eyes. He cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger and he noticed as her eyes had widened. He could sense she was about to speak, but before she did, he raised his other hand and pressed a finger against her supple lips. "And I, Lord Diavolo, pledge myself to you, Rayne, and from here on out, will be bound to you for the remainder of your days." As he finished his sentence, he leaned his head in and pressed his forehead against hers. 

Rayne felt a flood of different emotions within her body. She did not know how to truly feel. Not only had she seen a side of these two men she never thought existed, but now they had pacts made with her. These newly made pacts felt different to her than the ones she had made before. Even if she had cared for each of the brothers deeply and in her own way, these two new pacts felt like more to her. They felt special. They made her feel special.

Once it was said and done, Diavolo pulled Rayne against him and set her head against his chest. "I feel as if today's celebration was more than enjoyable, I think now it is time to rest, it is a brand new day tomorrow," he announced as he gazed up towards the ceiling. 

Rayne peered into his face and remained in the position Lord Diavolo pulled her into. Along her front were his side and her head snuggled against his chest slightly and the blanket they shared covered them all.

"That might be a good idea," Lucifer added. He moved into place as well and he positioned himself behind Rayne. He pressed his built chest against her back and placed his head gently over her shoulder. He enjoyed the warmth created from her body as it was trapped underneath the shared blanket. 

"A good idea indeed," Diavolo's words were trailing off, it was as if sleep was taking him rather quickly. "Perhaps, we could try this once again someday," he could not help but snicker as he nestled his chin over Rayne's head and rubbed against her hair before falling asleep. Lucifer remained quiet as he closed his eyes as well, falling asleep against her backside. 

The comfort of the blanket, as well as the two men, caused Rayne to drift off as well, even though Diavolo's last words caused her to wonder if he was serious, but she did not let it bother her as she drifted off to sleep in between the two demons on either side of her. Just as when she had first arrived at the Devildom, life would never be the same for this sole human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, folks! This is the last chapter I am planning for this particular story! I am very happy with all of the feedback and support I have received in regards to this particular work. I feel proud of it and, even though it was a tough one to type out at times, I have had a blast writing it! I am interested in writing more scenarios with these two demons in the future with different prompts in mind. Otherwise, I shall focus on other projects and pairings with the different characters within this wonderful series!


End file.
